


Too Little Too Late

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marco doesnt wanna admit his emotions, Millionaire's son Tom, Nonpenetrative Sex, Tom got kicked out when he was 15, alcohol use, emotionally absent father, homophobic slur, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom is drunkTom was drunk and is sitting on their floor.Tom was drunk, was sitting on their floor and is now trying to force his tounge down Marco's throat.This is. Fine. Yeah, fine- I mean what else are roommates for right? Marco is definitely not panicking. He is not currently in his room in a state of delirium and he is definitely not entertaining the thought of maybe continuing this
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Unrequited Tom Lucitor/Justin Towers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Too Little Too Late

Well that had been a fucking disaster.

After that wonderfully embarrassing social spectacle he had put himself through in the restaurant- asking a very straight popstar if he wanted to "come over to his place" then to be publically rejected- had left a churning and angry taste in his mouth. He was angry. He was furious. It was so bad he was surprised it wasnt burning ulcers into his lower intestines. A few weeks ago without Brian the feeling would be anger targeted at the object of his affections themselves, but now he knew the feeling was the more recognisable, miserable pull of self-pity.

_Youre rich for one day and already your trying your luck like you could belong here._ He threw his neck back for the umpteenth time that evening following with a bitter grimace, he had decided to drown his sorrows in glasses of scotch. He was never a fan of the drink but he just felt like he deserved it- deserved this; he Thomas _piece-of-shit_ Draconiaus Lucitor deserved this. His father was right: and at this point what else was he worth if not a dead man's word.

He already had a good buzz going from the charity gala earlier that evening. Champagne and wine. _Fuck, he could even remember what that was for either._ His head was spinning and he could blame his blurry vision and pricking tears on the alcohol. _It shouldn't suck this much- it didnt. This was about more than the alcohol. This was another Marco thing._

He had been aware of his crush on his very platonic roommate and best friend. It had been somewhere between where he was rescued from couch surfing and his breakup with Star that brought him the revelation of his sexuality. Having finished trade school he actually had a steady enough job to go 50/50 on an apartment with baby eyed, adorable son of a bitch. Tonight, making it with 'Love Sentence front man Justin Towers' would have been just the confidence booster he would need to confront Marco. _And that clearly worked, it can only be up from here right?_

He was now very suddenly aware of how thirsty he was. Having left the restaurant after his final drink he called a ride home, avoiding the private chauffeur he had arranged to head back to his late father's penthouse. Now he was just sitting in an uber with plastic leather seats and an air that smelt heavily of mint flavoured vape smoke- probably from the driver. He had nowhere to go but home- where maybe he could continue to drown his sorrows "in a man's drink"

  
_____

Marco is standing on a strangely damp kitchen floor, in his pyjama pants on when he finds Tom sitting on said floor. He had been stunned awake by the scatter of silverware and broken glass. When he had flipped the switch to see what the commotion was he found him there. The tension in his shoulders gone, Marco's brows still remained furrowed- this was still his best friend against the dishwasher on the floor of their apartment surrounded by shattered kitchenware.

He was also crying. 

Marco pulled up his sweatpants and tentatively knelt down beside him. His throat suddenly dry, _what was he supposed to say?_ The guy was his friend sure but the depth of their relationship had never gone beyond the standard bromanship. Well, actually, Marco had rather kept their relationship as the standard bromanship 

"Heeeeeyyy buddy, you okay there," he cooed slowly rubbing circles on Tom's back. He was just about to smack himself at the tone of voice- he was talking to a 23 year old man not a wounded animal. "You wanna talk?" _Pleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesayn_ -

"He was right wasnt he Marco?" _OH BOYYY. Okay Marco remain calm you can handle whateve_ \- "I'm nothing! Usless! I mean," a rough swallow "I mean even beyond his grave the asshole still finds a way to, to, t-t..."

The redhead threw his face between his knees and continued to violently sob- shoulders shaking and shuddering underneath the velvet suit. _He'd just come back from his father's memorial gala._

"I mean Marco. I spent years, years, trying to please him and bastard just goes up and dies without even once telling me. Telling me," sob "That he was sorry for what he did. That piece of shit kicks me out of the house when I'm fifteen because he pcant have a 'fag' son and surprise surprise- he dies before he can see me be anything, before he needs to apologise. How goddamn selfish is that, huh?!."

_Oh shit. _Marco was always aware that Tom's dad was a sore subject, particularly when it came to discussing him being gay. It was something he always pitied about Tom- afterall he never had the the same with his parents. _Was this why he was obsessed with Star? She was the only person from his old life that stuck around._

"I finally have my life in check. Put myself through three years of learning a trade and then... but hey I left you a 52 million dollar estate son so that should make up for it right? His scotch loving breathe permeates the air of my life with his stench of dick... ness. I still dont know how my mother could face him," his following statement is a whisper "she had the decency to care before I dropped off the map."

He was out of his depth with any Tom that wasnt angry Tom. He couldnt deal with this kind of intimacy- _I mean this Tom is practically a stranger_. Marco didnt want this. He didnt know how to do this. If he let himself go this far then what if, if he let himself-

"Take me to my room Marco, please. I just. My head's starting to hurt." Yanking him up from the broken glass he clumsily tried to pull his limp form to the futon Tom had made his bed.

"You weren't shit, Marco. You were good to me." Hovering above Tom now the rich earthy smell of alcohol was apparent on his breath. "Say something Marco. You thought I was good right?"

Head now clearer, focusing on undressing Tom from the heavy suit and not looking at his red swollen puffy eyes, it was easier to answer, "Yeah, you were good."

"You wouldn't. Leave? We've been together for a long time right?"

"No. I wouldn't leave."

"Prove it."

"Dude what?" Marco looked up from his place at Tom's feet to the dark gaze that was focused on him. 

"Just. Okay, I just need you to prove it to me."

Ignoring the vague request he moved up to finally undue the black silk tie. _This then I'm done_. It was immediately after this thought that Tom grabbed his wrist, pulling Marco's face close to his: dark almost black eyes staring into his hazel ones.

Taken aback by the sudden closeness, Marco could only turn away and look and the hand on his wrist. He could already feel his face growing flush."Marco..." the whisper ran something cold down his spine. He forced himself to continue to concentrate on the smooth black manicured nails and pale skin around his darker brown own. He was always fascinated by Tom's skin, almost paper thin and- _nope, nope. Not thinking that now_.

"I've always trusted you Marco, now I realise, it's more than anyone. I just need to make sure I'm not being stupid again." The tickle of his warm breathe - _Nopenopenope_ \- against his ear was becoming more distracting than the pain from his back being twisted at such an awkward angle. Marco for some reason still remained dead still. _Why???_.He swallowed a lump in his throat he didnt know he had

"Tom come on. Let go. This isnt funny." Marco gave a tug at his bound arm. It only succeeded in moving Tom to twist himself onto the floor, throwing Marco beneath him when doing so. _NOPENOPENOPENOPE_.

The brunette felt stunned at the sudden act. Spine shot up so painfully straight that he didnt notice Tom's awkward shuffling until the ginger was straddling his waist and now attempting to pin Marco's second arm alongside his head.

"Look, I dont know what you're getting at here, and I- have a shift tomorrow so maybe..." Marco didnt know how to diffuse the situation and it was getting even more confusing as Tom slowly lowered himself closer and closer to his face- their noses almost touching by the end of his sentence.

"Marco, how that I've always wanted to do this." He licked his lips, and before Marco could say anything Tom locked them onto his.

The kiss is a shock at first. It wasnt the passionate and irrational decision that Marco felt it would be but a series of curious pecks against his lips, there was an innocence about them that made Marco almost coo. Tom seemed to stop just a second before he leaned in for a second deeper kiss this time closing his eyes. Now a slow steady act- he was now determined and focused tilting his head to better angle his mouth. Marco's first gut instinct to mirror the action and kiss him back not knowing what else he could do. Marco could barely come to grips with himself before Tom moved to now pull and bite at his lower lip. Marco was still stunned. He only snapped out of it when he felt Tom's tounge glaze past his teeth and skirt the roof of his mouth.

It was then the bitter taste of _something_ at the back of his mind moved Marco to jump up and shove Tom off- face twisted into an equally as shocked and unclear gesture. "Fuck! I-I... I cant do this. I'm so sorry." Marco ran into his room and quickly shut the door behind him.

_Fuuuuuuuuuck_


End file.
